


Excuse me princess!

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria





	Excuse me princess!

He loves her. He loves her very much. He's standing outside her window. Waiting for her too see him. She's on the phone. Not noticing him. He waits for her, to see him. 

 

 

She sees him. She opens the window and sticks out her middle finger. 

 

 

He loves her, she loves him. She won't admit it. He will. He wants to walk away but doesn't. He walks toward the house.

 

 

'Spike! GO AWAY!'

 

 

'Excuse me princess!' He yells back. She smiles and he walks away.


End file.
